Nothing Gold Can Stay
by SladesDaughter
Summary: When a new girl comes to Domino. Ryou falls in love with her and they both learn a few things about courage, friendship, and true love.
1. The New Girl on the Block

Hi! This is my second fanfic and I hope you all really like it!

Disclaimer: I only own Sakura! I looked online and her name means "Cherry Blossom"! Cool huh? I own the aunt and uncle too.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter One: The New Girl on the Block

          Sakura looked out the car window and sighed. _Nice town. Too bad I hate it,_ she thought. Her parents had died in a car crash a last week, and that left her in the back seat of her Uncle Kin's sedan on her way to live with him, her aunt Amaya and her cousin Maeko in Domino City Japan. She didn't want to leave the states, but she really didn't have a choice. She took a break from her thoughts and looked at her reflection in the mirror.

          A heart-shaped face was framed with dark brown curly hair that was to her shoulders was staring back at her with eyes of denim blue. 

          Shaking her head she looked down at the bracelet her mom had found for her in a pawn shop before she died. 

          It was a gold charm bracelet. The charms on it were very strange, for they were different items such as a wand looking thing, an upside-down pyramid, a set of rings, an eye, a scale, an Ankh, a necklace, and an ever so small golden chain with more tiny round beads on that. Sakura took it to be a small copy of the bracelet.

          "We're here!" Her uncle called to here from the drivers' seat as though she was a mile away instead of right behind him.

          He pulled the car into the driveway and Sakura got out. She looked across the street and saw a group of teenagers sitting on the sidewalk drinking lemonade. The road was narrow enough for her to get a good look at them all. 

          The first one had a mop of messy blonde hair, and holding onto his arm was a younger girl with long well-kept brown hair and wide eyes that Sakura took to be his younger sister. She could see the family resemblance. Then there was a boy who had dark brown hair that came to a bit point in the middle of his forehead. Then there was a boy with spiky black hair kept back with a red headband and an earring in one ear that looked like a die on a string. Next to him was a preppy looking girl with short brown hair. A boy with spiky white hair and a soft face was occupying the space next to her. But it was the last boy who caught her eye. He was rather short with tri-colored, spiky hair. Around his neck was a thick chain, and on the chain was and upside-down pyramid, _exactly like the one on Sakura's bracelet._ Sakura shook her head and decided that maybe _his_ mom had gotten it at a pawn shop too.

          On the other side of the road, everyone was laughing and sipping at their lemonade. Joey looked up across the seat and saw a girl looking at him. As soon as she saw him look up, she turned her head away and stated occupying herself with her luggage.

          "Looks like ya got a new neighbor Yuge," he said to Yugi. Yugi looked up and saw the girl fussing with her things.

          "Cool! It's about time a kid moved here! I'm going to go welcome her," he said getting up. 

          Sakura looked at the side car mirror and saw the tri-haired boy get up and start to walk forward.  Luckily, her uncle came out from the house.

          "Why don't I help you bring this in," he said, bending down and picking up almost all of her luggage. Not that she had that much. Sakura hastily picked up the remaining bag and led the way inside.

          Yugi sat back down, disappointed. "What's her problem?" Asked Joey indignantly.

          Teà took a sip of lemonade. "She's just shy, that's all," she said. "And just because her aunt's a shallow old hag doesn't mean she is too."

          "I guess you're right," sighed Joey

          Ryou was still looking at the door, not hearing a word either of them said. 

          "_You like her don't you?_" Teased Bakura in Ryou's head. 

          "_I do not._" He thought back. 

          "_Yah, and I'm gonna go make a peace treaty with the Pharoah,_" Bakura thought sarcasticly. 

          "_Really!?_" Ryou thought-asked him hopefully. 

           "_I was being sarcastic you insolent nimrod!_" Bakura shot back.

           Ryou decided to ignore any further comment from Bakura and concentrate on having a nice evening with the gang. But still, he couldn't stop thinking about the new girl on the block.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you liked it! It took a while because I've been so busy and all. Well, I'm gonna go do something else other than check over this chapter over and over again! Okay bye!


	2. Meeting the Family

Hi! This is the second chapter so I want you all to enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Do you see a mansion? Neither do I.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Two: Meeting the Family

           As Sakura's Uncle led her into the living room, she couldn't help thinking about the group of kids. They had looked so happy together, and she was a little sad. Sakura had plenty of friends back home, but she knew that no matter how hard she tried, she wouldn't make any new friends here in Japan.

          Her uncle led her into a large room with dark blue furniture. On the sofa was a small 11-year-old-looking girl with strait brown hair and glasses reading "Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone." In a rocking-chair in the corner was a thin woman with messy light brown hair up in a lopsided and halfway done bun. Her face was a face that plainly said, 'I'm better than you and you know it!'

          "Well Sakura, this is your aunt Amaya, and your cousin Maeko," introduced her uncle.

          Her aunt looked up and frowned. Her cousin, however, put her book down, walked over to Sakura and gave her a hug. "Hello! I'm Maeko!

          Sakura smiled. Maeko seemed really hyper. "I'm Sakura. It's very nice to meet you!"

          Maeko grinned. "Want me to show you to your room?" Sakura nodded and Maeko led the way up the stairs. She opened a door and revealed a bedroom.

          The walls were a soft periwinkle, and the rug was a darker version of the walls. There was a white wooden bed frame with a mattress that had a quilt thrown over it. There was also a desk, a bookshelf, a full-length mirror, a dresser, and a built-into-the-wall closet.

          Sakura stepped in with her uncle and set down her bag. "Why don't you unpack later and explore the neighborhood while it's still light out," suggested her uncle, placing her bags down at the foot of the bed.

          Sakura shrugged and took her wallet and her duel monsters deck from her back-pack. She loved dueling more than anyone else she knew, and domino was home of 4 of the worlds best duelists. 

          Sakura ran down the stairs and out the door. She looked across the street and saw the teenagers were no longer there. She sighed. The whole reason she was in a rush to get out of the house was to make friends with them. 

          She looked at the building they had been sitting in front of. "Turtle's Game Shop" the sign above it read. Sakura decided she would check out. Maybe there would be Duel-monster's cards there. 

_          And maybe there will be a kid my age._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry if this was a bad chapter guys! I'm kinda brain-dead right now.


	3. The Game Shop

I hope you guys like this chapter! I worked kind of sort of not really hard on it!

Disclaimer: Is my name Shonen Jump? I didn't think so.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Three: The Game Shop

          Sakura peered in the window of the Game Shop. She could see cards all around, but there wasn't a living soul in sight. She walked to the door and saw that the sign on it said 'OPEN'. As she walked in, she heard tingling from above her as the door hit a large bushel of jingle bells.

          Sakura stepped over to a glass case. There was an assortment of really rare cards. Sakura could only stand there and stare at them. Then she moved to a rack where there were books on how to become a better duelist. She picked up one and started flipping through it.

          Upstairs, Yugi heard the tingling of the store bell. "I'll get it Grandpa!" He called to his grandfather. "Be back in a sec guys," he told the gang getting up and heading for the stairs. He had been in the middle of a duel, and Joey was having trouble with keeping Yugi from attacking his life points.

          "Hurry up Yuge!" Joey called after him. "I think I finally found a way to beat ya!" He heard a 'I'm so sure' from Duke and laughed. His friends were so weird. 

          As he walked up to the counter, he couldn't believe who he saw flipping through one of the dueling books. It was the girl from across the street. He just stood there for a moment, watching her. She just kept flipping through the book not aware of his presence. He cleared his throat

          Sakura spun around. It was the tri-color haired boy again. "Um, I was just looking." She was worried she might tell her to scram because she didn't belong there. But instead, the boy just smiled.

          "Is there anything specific you're looking for?" He asked her kindly. 

          Sakura thought. "Actually, do you have 'D. D. Warrior Lady'?" She used to have the card, but she left it at her old house.

          Yugi was taken aback by this a bit, but didn't show it. "There aren't too many people who ask for it, but let me see what I can do," he sad bending down to the shelves of cards below the desks. After a few minutes of looking he pulled one out and put it on the counter for her. "Will you be paying or trading?" He asked her politely.

          "Paying please," she said, taking her wallet out of her pocket and to ready to take out the money to pay.

          Yugi rang it up. "It's 789 yen," he informed her. She took all the money out of her wallet and scraped the rest of it out of her pocket.

          Yugi laughed. "You must really want this card!" He picked it up to get a better look at it. "Hey, this kind of looks like you!"

          The girl blushed. "Yah, well that's kind of why it's my favorite," she explained, placing the money on the counter.

          Sakura took a moment to think whether it would be too embarrassing to tell him or not. "The other reason is, well," she paused and blushed. "I don't know why I'm bothering you with this stuff," she said hurriedly.

          The boy smiled. "It's okay, you can tell me."

          Sakura smiled back. "Well, it sounds really stupid, but sometimes, when I'm scared, whether it's in a duel, or anywhere else, I think of myself being the D. D. Warrior lady," she blushed an even deeper red. "I must sound really stupid."

          The boy shook his head. "Actually, I'm sure a lot of people imagine themselves as a card when their scared. When _I_ duel, I like to think the cards have a heart, and as long as I believe in them, I can make a good draw." Then _he_ blushed. "Now _I'm_ starting to feel stupid."

          Sakura laughed. "You're making a whole lot more sense than me!"

          "You know, I still don't know your name." Yugi said.

          "I'm Sakura Mitamaru," she greeted, holding out her hand.

          Yugi shook hands with her. "I'm Yugi Motou," he greeted back. "Hey," he had an idea. "You wanna come upstairs and meet the gang?"

          Sakura blushed again. "Well, okay, if you really want me to."

          "I wont take no for an answer," he said, leading the way back up the stairs. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you guys liked this chapter! I've been posting like, a chapter a day so be grateful!!


	4. Meeting the Gang

Uggh! I have the stomach flu today and I feel so absolutely horrible. But just to make me feel a little better, I'm gonna do another chapter for y'all! Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and that's all there is to it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Four: Meeting the Gang

          Ryou was wondering what was taking Yugi so long. Just as he finished the thought, Yugi came in through the door. But he wasn't alone.

          "Hey guys!" Yugi greeted. "This is Sakura! She just moved in across the street!"

          Everyone greeted her happily. Then Yugi started to introduce them all.

          "That's Joey and Serenity Wheeler," Yugi pointed to the blonde and brunette. "Duke Devilin," the black haired boy, "Tristan Taylor," the pointy haired boy, "Teà Gartner," the preppy short-haired girl, "and Ryou Bakura!" The soft white haired boy blushed a little.

          "Hi everyone," said Sakura nervously. "I'm Sakura Mitamaru."

          "You can stand over there next to Ryou if you want," offered Yugi. He knew that Ryou was in the blossoming of a crush. "I was just in the middle of a duel with Joey." 

          Sakura took her place next to Ryou and Teà and turned her eyes towards the Duel. Ryou was looking at Sakura through the corner of his eye. She was wearing a red shirt that said 'Duel or Die' on the front in black letters and on the back was a picture of the 'Fire Princess'. She also had on a pair of jeans that matched her denim blue eyes.

          Bakura laughed in Ryou's mind. '_I can read your thoughts you know. I could make her notice you._'

          '_Okay, first of all, I DON'T have a crush on her!_' Ryou told him infuriated. "_And were you just offering to do something nice?_"

          Bakura scoffed. '_Who said anything about a crush? Besides, I'm surprised you aren't desperate for a chance to get hooked up with a girl like her! You've been a single man way too long._'

          Ryou did a mental eye roll. '_Like you've ever had a girlfriend either._'

          '_As a matter of fact my dear hikari, there wasn't a girl in __Egypt__ you wasn't dieing to be my lady!_' Bakura retorted sourly.

          Ryou did another mental eye roll and looked down at Sakura's wrist. His eyes widened. '_Bakura, do you see what I see?_'

          '_The Millennium Bracelet!_' He grinned evilly in Ryou's head. '_If you don't admit it, I'll steal her Millennium Item and turn her brains to MUSH!_'

          Ryou's eyes opened even more. '_FINE! FINE! I ADMIT IT! I HAVE A CRUSH ON SAKURA! SO SUE ME!_'

          Now it was Bakura's turn to do an eye roll. '_Geesh!_ _No need to get all moody!_'

          "I summon, SLYPHER THE SKY DRAGON!" shouted Yugi, laying his god card down, wiping out the rest of Joey's life points and pushing Ryou out of his discussion with Bakura.

          "No fair Yuge!" Shouted Joey. "That aint fair!"

          "It's gotta be more fair than all your do-overs Joey," mumbled Teà. Everyone laughed.

          Sakura looked at her watch. "Yikes!" She was gonna be late for dinner. "I've gotta go guys. It was nice meeting you."

          Joey looked up at the clock on the wall. "I think it's time we all go home," he agreed. So everyone went down the stairs together and went their separate ways.

 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you guys liked it! Next chapter should be up real soon!


	5. Meeting Hoshiko

Another new Chapter! I did this one the same day as chapter 4 so I still have the Stomach flu! On with the story!

Disclaimer: You know, for a total of both story's, I have done the disclaimer 31 times! (32 if you count this one) And I'm getting REALLY sick of it!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Five: Meeting Hoshiko

          When Sakura got home, she realized that dinner wouldn't be for another half hour and frowned. She had really wanted to spend more time with the gang.

          Sakura headed upstairs and noticed a door at the end of the hall was opened. She crept toward it and peeked inside.

          The rug was a metallic purple, the walls were white. The bed had a purplish-blue bedspread and pillowcases. There was also a bookshelf, a telescope, a dresser, a desk, a built in closet, and a pile of art supplies at the foot of the bed.

          As Sakura walked farther into the room, she noticed a small rag-doll cat on the pillow. She picked it up. _'How cute!' _she thought. She wondered whose room this was.

          "What are you doing in my room?" Asked a voice from behind her. Sakura spun around and found herself face to face with a teenage girl about her age.

          The girl had light brown hair and hazel eyes that were glaring daggers at her. Sakura notice she had a few peircings in each ear. She was wearing dark flare jeans and a black shirt with a kitty angel on it.

          The girl walked up to her and grabbed the rag kitten from her hand. "Please don't touch that!" She turned away from Sakura and placed the cat on her bed. "You must be my so-called cousin from America."

          Sakura blushed. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know this was your room," She paused. "I also didn't know I had another cousin."

          The girl scoffed. "Figures. My family pretty much ignores me unless I did something wrong!" She turned to Sakura and held out her hand. "The names Hoshiko. Call me Hoshi."

          "Sakura," Sakura introduced herself. "I don't have a nickname."

          Hoshi laughed. "Maybe you won't be so bad after all." She turned for the door and called behind her. "Let's go get something to eat!"

          Sakura laughed and followed. This place just kept getting better and better!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it's so short! That's what you get for 2 chapters in one day!


	6. First Day of School

Another new chapter! I'm over my stomach flu and I'm ready to face the world! I redid a chapter cause' my Edie (who is the format for Hoshiko) said I wasn't describing her quite right. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh ok!? Geesh!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Six: First Day of School

          When Sakura woke up the next morning, she felt awake and refreshed. That is until she was awake enough to realize it was her first day of school! She jumped out of bed and got dressed in her new school uniform. She looked at herself in her full length mirror and sighed in disgust. It was a yellow skirt and a white blouse covered with a pink jacket. Attached to the jacket was a horrible big blue bow. She was also wearing knee-high socks and ugly blue Mary-Janes.

          Hoshi came by Sakura's room. "Yah, it does look awful doesn't it?" She said, looking Sakura up and down. "Looks better on you than on me though."

          "You wanna walk to school with Yugi and Teà?" Sakura asked, brushing through her hair.

          Hoshi looked at her skeptically. "Who?!"

          Fifteen minutes later, Sakura and Hoshi went to meet Yugi and Teà.

          "Hi Sakura!" Greeted Yugi as they started on their way. "Who's this?" He asked, nodding to Sakura.

          "This is my cousin, Hoshi," Sakura introduced. "Hoshi, this is Yugi, and that's Teà!" 

          "Hi guys!" Greeted Hoshi.

          The rest of the way to school, they talked about the duels they'd had. Yugi of course, had the most interesting ones though. When they got on campus, they were joined by Joey. 

          "How ya doin' guys?" He asked. "Who's that?" He asked, sticking a thumb to Hoshi

          Hoshi rolled her eyes. "This 'who' has a name, and that's Hoshi," she snapped aggravated. 

          Joey stepped back a little. "Geesh, get a hold on yerself! I didn't mean it that way!" He stopped. "Hey, aren't you in my gym class?"

          Hoshi looked at Joey skeptically at first, but then her face lit up. "Yah, aren't you the kid who's always getting detention for loitering by the girls' locker room?"

          Luckily for Joey, the bell ring and they all rushed inside.

          "Just stay close to me and you won't get lost," Hoshi told Sakura as they entered the crowd.

          "I can get to the office on my own. Just tell me where it is!" Said Sakura. She didn't hear a response. "Hoshi?" Still no answer. "Hoshiko!" She shouted into the crowd. '_Great. Just great,_' she thought. She was now lost in a crowd of students.

          She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Ryou. "The office is over there and to the right!" He shouted to her, pointing down the hallway. Sakura thanked him and went to get her schedule.

          She looked through her schedule. Apparently, they didn't have homeroom here, so she went strait for 1st period Latin.

          "Okay kids," said the teacher to the students. "We're going to have a pop-quiz today! So get out your pencil, and turn on your thinking caps! Let's get to it!" Sakura rolled her eyes. She hated teachers like this. 

          When she was done, she saw there was only 10 minutes left in the class and decided to see who else was done.

          Teà was done and reading a large book that looked suspiciously like there was a magazine hidden inside. Yugi and Ryou were working quietly on their tests, bent over closely to the paper.

          Tristan was leaning over Duke's desk, copying answers. Then Duke would notice him and whack him with his pencil.  Then, when he wasn't looking again, Tristan would lean back over Duke's back again.

          Joey looked like he was having some major trouble. He would rub the eraser of his pencil on the back if neck, then his face would light up, and he'd write down an answer. Then he'd frown and bite his eraser. With an annoyed look, he would erase the answer he had just written and go back to rubbing the back of hi neck with the pencil.

          Sakura looked a boy she didn't know. He had light brown hair and was finished too. He was sitting like a statue, looking at the clock. Then he turned his head sharply towards her and glared at her. Sakura glared right back and rolled her eyes to show she didn't care what the scumbag thought. 

          Seto finally looked away after Sakura did. Who did that little squirt think she was? 

          The teacher stepped forward to the class. "As some of you may have noticed, we have a new student," he told them. "Who would like to volunteer to show Miss Mitamaru around?"

          Of course, Yugi and his friends raised their hands, along with a couple other kids she didn't know. '_Please be Ryou! Please be Ryou! Please be Ryou!_' She shouted in her head. She had a small crush on him ever since she had layed eyes on him. She crossed her fingers under her desk.

          The teacher smiled. "Mister Kaiba, why don't you be her tour guide today. Seto, would please be so kind as to raise your hand?"

          As much as Seto hated being kind, he lifted his hand a few inched above his hand. '_Great,_' he thought. '_Just great! I get to play baby-sitter all day. What fun.'_

          Sakura could just hear the explosion of her heart. A day with Mister Happy Happy Fun Land? What joys would this evil school bring her next?!

          The bell rang and everyone filed out of the classroom. Sakura decided to completely ignore Seto and head strait for her locker. Too bad Seto wouldn't ignore her. 

          "Everyone has a free period now, do you want the tour or not?" He snapped annoyed, following her. 

          Sakura turned to him and gave him death glare. "Thank you, but no thank you _Mister Kaiba,_" she said sharply. She turned around but Seto just grabbed her shoulder and spun her back around.

          "Look, that nimrod of a teacher told me to show you around and I don't want to get in trouble because of a stupid female like you!" He hissed at her.

          "I'm amazed you can actually complete a sentence like that!" Sakura congratulated mockingly. She decided to get right to the point. "But forget that. First of all, this 'stupid female's' name is Sakura. Second of all, why do you care? Besides, I've got other people to show me around." Without another word, she turned around and went to join the gang.

          Seto threw his hands up in defeat. Forget it, he would just let the girl get lost.

          The rest of the day went perfect for Sakura. At lunch, she ate with Yugi and the gang. She would have had lunch with Hoshi too, but she said she was eating lunch with someone else and wondered off somewhere. During PE, she managed to become Ryou's partner in Square-dancing. She also did really well in all of her other classes too. 

          When she fell on her bed that night, she realized how lucky she was to have made such good friends when it was only her 2nd day in Domino! She fell asleep that night wondering what would happen tomorrow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hope you enjoyed that guys! More yet to come!


	7. Sunrise, Sunset

Sorry it took so long! I've been SO busy and SO braindead. But I have changed the title, and the summary to fit the story more! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh OR any poems by Robert Frost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chapter Seven: Sunrise, Sunset

          Sakura woke early the next morning. She looked at her alarm clock on the bed stand and saw that it was 5:50AM. She got out of bed and got dressed in her normal clothes. It was a Saturday so she didn't have to put her uniform on.

          After a quick eggo-waffle, she walked down to the small corner park. Looking around her, she silently marveled at how quiet it was. As she walked through the park gate, she thought about how much she loved the silence. She looked at her watch and saw the date on it said March 21st. The first day of spring.

          She took a deep breath as she kept walking. She loved spring. It was full of new inspirations for new songs and poems. She thought of her guitar in her closet, waiting for her to play a new melody on the newly tightened strings. She thought of the pad of paper on her desk, waiting for her to write new words on the fresh paper.

          "Bakura! I'm trying to think!" Ryou snapped angrily to Bakura.

          '_Sor-ry!' _Bakura snapped back. His 'Ghost' was sitting next to Ryou, who was angrily folding up a piece of paper and stuffing it in his pocket. _'It's not my fault if you can't write poems that Rhyme!'_

          "It's not supposed to Rhyme!" Ryou said exasperated. "It's a Haiku!"

          Sakura stopped when she heard Ryou's voice. She made her way through a small cluster of trees. "Ryou?" She called out to him. As she emerged from the small group of trees, she saw Ryou look at her from the small hill. He blushed.

          "Oh, hi Sakura," he mumbled blushing. '_Darn. Since she can't see or hear Bakura, she probably thinks I'm some sort of wacko talking to myself!_' Sakura climbed up the hill and sat next to him.

          "What are you doing here at this time of morning?" Sakura asked him.

          Ryou laughed, relived she wasn't asking about who he was talking to. "I was about to ask you the same thing! I was just coming down here to watch the sunset," he explained. "I try to do it at least once a week."

          Sakura nodded. "It's a good habit to get into," she agreed. They fell silent as the light of dawn began to creep over the horizon. She and Ryou watched in silence.

          '_You idiot!_' Insulted Bakura. '_The timing is right! If you're not gonna kiss her, at least do SOMETHING romantic!_'

          As much as Ryou hated listening to Bakura, he slowly moved his hand to Sakura's. He gently placed it on top of hers. But instead of moving her hand away, as Ryou had feared, she kept it there. 

          Sakura felt Bakura place his hand on hers. She glanced down at the mood ring on her finger. _'It's purple!'_ She thought to herself amazed. That was supposed to mean she was feeling romance!

          "I love how the sun makes everything in nature look golden on the first day of spring," Ryou said, almost breathless.

          "Nothing gold can stay," said Sakura absent mindedly.

          "Hm?" Ryou was confused.

          Sakura started to recite a poem.

          "Nature's first green is gold,

          Her hardest hue to hold.

          Her early leaf's a flower,

          But only so an hour.

          But leaf subsides to leaf,

          As Eden sank to grief.

          As dawn turns into day,

          _Nothing_ gold can stay."

          Ryou sighed and looked at the horizon. "What's that supposed to mean anyway?"

          Sakura shrugged. "I think it's supposed to mean nothing too good can last forever."

          There was a long silence as the sun rose into the sky. "This is nice," Ryou observed. "How about we make this a tradition."

          Sakura cocked her head. "You mean every year on the first say of spring?" 

          Ryou shook his head. "How about on Mondays we watch the sunrise, and on Fridays we watch the sunset."

          Sakura smiled. "Yeah. That'd be real nice." They both got up and walked hand in hand until they reached the park exit.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you liked this. I got the poem from the book, "The Outsiders." It's a real good book. Even if Johnny dies.


	8. The Clash

Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy. On with the story!

Disclaimer: This is the 210th time! Well, actually, it's only #42 but you can guess how tired I am of saying I don't own the subject!

Chapter 8: The Clash

* * *

Sakura woke up and stretched. _Ugggh! _she thought, _I hate Mondays! _She got up and got ready for school. As she brushed her teeth, she heard a small voice in her head, but the strange thing was that _it wasn't her voice_. It was female though, she could tell that_;_ '_You may not like it, but education is important'_, it said,_ 'You need to have one, whether it means getting up early or not.'_ Instead of spitting her toothpaste out in the sink, she spit it onto the mirror. She was panting as though she had just run the stretch between Domino and her old hometown. What _was_ that? She shook her head as she cleaned off the mirror, deciding it was just her imagination. When it was time, she and Hoshi went to meet up with Teà and Yugi.

Later at lunch, Sakura and the gang pressed Hoshi to sit with them.

"Come on Hoshi!" begged Sakura. "It can't be _too_ much torture to sit with us!" She gave her a puppy-dog look. "Have I ever asked you for anything?"

Hoshiko sighed and rolled her eyes. "I dunno, have you?" she asked dully. Sakura intensified her puppy eyed look. "Fine!" said Hoshi sitting down next to Joey. "I'll sit with you, but I won't like it."

Sakura rolled her eyes. Hoshi would thank her for this later. She really needed to be more social.

As they ate lunch, they talked about dueling, sports, school, homework, etc. That is to say, Yugi, Sakura and the gang talked about these things. Hoshi just sat quietly, eating her lunch. When the talked turned to family, Sakura turned as quiet as Hoshiko.

"What 'bout you Sakura?" asked Joey, taking a drink of his soda.

Sakura looked down at her half-eaten sandwich. "I'd rather not talk about it." At this, Ryou raised his eyebrow. Before he had a chance to say anything, a cold voice interrupted him.

"She probably doesn't want to talk about it because her parents are most likely drunks who do nothing but lay around all day mumbling about things and people that don't exist." Everyone looked up to see a smirking Seto Kaiba looking down at them all.

Joey rose to his feet, ready for a fight. "Say that again Kaiba!" he dared.

"It's okay Joey," said Sakura quietly, looking back down at her sandwich. "Really."

Joey looked down at Sakura. He was actually quite taken aback to see a tear rolling down her face. "But you can't let him talk trash to you like that!" he protested.

"Didn't you hear her Wheeler?" asked Kaiba, his smirk growing wider. "She said it was okay. But then again, she's probably just as drunk as her parents are."

At this point, Joey was about to lunge at him, but before he could, Sakura stood up and looked Kaiba strait in the eye. "They died in a car crash," she told him quietly. "They were hit by a drunk driver. Happy now?"

Seto was actually quite taken aback at her response, but didn't show it. "Are you sure _they_ weren't the drunk drivers?" he asked cruelly.

Without another word, Sakura grabbed her things and ran inside the building at top speed. Kaiba laughed and walked away from the table as the others just looked sadly at the door through which Sakura had exited.

* * *

Gasp! How can Kaiba be so cruel? Well, I might have yet another chapter done this week as I'm itching to update more. Not tonight though. I have to crawl in bed soon. Seeya! I'm gonna get to sleep!


	9. Let's Get them Together

Another Chapter! Yes! It's true! Another valiant chapter by none other by moi!

* * *

Chapter Nine: Let's Get Them Together  
  
Sakura kept running until she came to a dead end in the hallway. She slowed down and stopped by an empty classroom. She went inside and shut the door. Only when she had set her things neatly in the corner and threw herself down next to it did she let the tears fall.  
  
The tears she had kept inside when she came home from school to see her parents weren't home. The tears she had kept back when she had visited them in ICU. The tears she had tucked away at their funeral. They all erupted like a waterfall. She pulled her knees up to her chest and held them close.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura wiped her crying eyes with the back of her hand and looked up to see Ryou sitting next to her, looking concerned.  
  
"I'm fine," she sniffed, wiping away the rest of her tears.  
  
Ryou wiped away a tear Sakura had missed with his thumb. "You don't look fine." He put his arm around her shoulder. "It's okay. I know what it feels like to lose family too. I lost my mom, dad and sister a few years ago."  
  
Sakura straitened up right away. She didn't want to seem like she thought her problems were more important than Ryou's. "At least someone knows how I feel."  
  
Ryou smiled at her. "Life gets easier. I promise," he said. Sakura smiled back.  


* * *

Outside, the others were waiting for Sakura and Ryou to Return. 

"You know, I think Ryou and Sakura have a crush on each other," said Teà conversationally.  
  
Everyone looked at her skeptically. "How do you know?" asked Hoshi. Everyone was taken aback at the fact that she was actually talking, but Teà didn't bat a lash.  
  
"Well, I think the fact they were writing and erasing 'R.B & S.M' inside a heart in their notebooks during algebra this morning is a pretty good clue," she said.  
  
Yugi caught on. "You're not thinking of . . ." he began.  
  
"Yes I am," she retorted. "I think we should try to get them together."

Yugi, Tristan, Duke and Joey leaned in towards Teà. "I really don't think this is any of our business," said Tristan.  
  
Teà leaned in too. "Either we help Ryou make the first move or Bakura makes it for him," she whispered back.  
  
"She has a point," agreed Joey. They all nodded and leaned back out.  
  
"I suppose you're gonna want my help." Everyone looked to see Hoshi looking at them all.  
  
"It'd be appreciated," said Teà.  
  
Hoshi shrugged. "Sakura's been moping around lately, and it's really starting to bug me." She broke into a small smile. "Besides, I read her diary, and Tea's right."

"Okay then," Teà said, leaning in. "This is what we're gonna do. . . ."

* * *

I might have another chapter up this weekend, but I'm not sure. It all depends on whether my friend Edie has either the next chapter of 'Kesiki' up, or the first chapter of her Sequel to 'Pulled into Colour' online. Seeya later folks! (geez did I just say 'folks'??) 


	10. The Date

Another day, another Chapter. I think you guys are really gonna love this one!  
  


* * *

Chapter 9: The Date  
  
After school, Sakura went to her locker alone. She felt better since the incident, so she had become her normal talkative self during 6th period, when they had free time off. Sakura spun the locker dial. 17- The age she was going to be in spring. 10- The age she never wanted to be again. And 0- How much she ever wanted to see Seto Kaiba's face again.  
  
As she opened her locker, an envelope fell out onto the floor by her feet. She bent over and opened it to find a note from Ryou inside. _Meet me at Che' Yung on South Street at 7:30pm._ Sakura reread to make sure she had read it right. Che' Yung? Wasn't that the really fancy French Restaurant only rich people like Kaiba went to?  
  
'_Maybe he wants to tell you something privately over dinner_,' said the voice she had heard earlier this morning.  
  
She looked around to see who had said it. She was the only one in the hallway. A chill running down her spine, she slammed her locker shut and took off down the hallway.  
  
Around the corner at the opposite end of the hallway, Teà and Joey came out from where they had been watching.  
  
"Think she fell for the forged note?" asked Joey.  
  
"Of course she did," said Teà. "There's a garbage can at the end of the hall she passed, and she didn't throw it away did she?"  
  
"Hey guys!" Yugi, Tristan, and Duke ran up to them from behind them.  
  
"Ryou got the note and totally bought it!" said Duke.  
  
"Perfect," said Teà. "I'll follow them to the restaurant and pay the bill. Then I'll leave them alone." She smiled. "I made reservations for them and gave the front clerk pictures of them so he can take them to their table. I've preordered their dinner too."  
  
"You're really on top of things aren't you?" said Hoshiko from behind them, making them all jump.  
  
"Geez Hoshi!" said Joey, holding his heart. "You just popped up outta nowhere!"  
  
Hoshi shrugged. "Teà, Sakura bought the note. She thought it was 100% original," she said. "Never gave it a second thought."  
  
"Yes!" cried Teà, pumping her arm in the air. "This is working out perfectly!"

* * *

When Sakura got to Che' Yung, she was led to a table where Ryou was already waiting.  
  
When she sat down, there was an awkward silence. "Why did you want to meet me here?" they both asked at the same time. Then there was a stunned silence before they both burst out in laughter.  
  
"I think I know who did this," said Sakura when they had both managed to stop their giggles.  
  
Ryou nodded. "Teà," they both said in unison.  
  
During dinner, Sakura learned that Ryou's father was an archaeologist, and Ryou learned that Sakura's name was Japanese, because her father was from Japan and wanted her to live there someday.  
  
After dinner, Ryou and Sakura went to their special spot in the park and lay back on the grass, looking up at the stars.  
  
"This was a fun night," said Sakura sitting up. Ryou sat up too.  
  
'_Idiot!_' shouted Bakura in Ryou's head. '_Why don't you kiss her or something?_'  
  
'_I don't want to invade her space or anything!_' protested Ryou.  
  
Bakura growled in frustration and took control of Ryou's body. If Ryou wouldn't try to make the first move, then he would.  
  
He cleared his throat. "You're father must be a thief, because it looks like he stole all the stars from the sky and put them in your eyes," he said in his most soothing voice.  
  
Sakura stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me?" she asked, wondering if she had just heard right.  
  
Ryou took his body back just in time. "Nothing," he said quickly, looking away. '_Have you ever wondered why the word 'baka' is in your name Bakura?!'_ he asked furiously.  
  
'_Just trying to help_,' said Bakura rolling his eyes.  
  
Sakura kept staring at him. She shook her head and decided to forget about it. She had done something stupid like that more than once too.  
  
Ryou, taking advantage of the moment of silence, very slowly put his arm around Sakura's shoulder. She took this as her cue and leaned in so her head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Ryou's heart was beating faster than a speeding train. "Sakura. . ." he said.  
  
Sakura looked up into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes. He looked so cute with his hair falling over his face like that.  
  
Ryou almost lost himself in Sakura's Denim blue eyes. They were so deep; with so much feeling.  
  
He leaned in and closed his eyes. Sakura did the same. Their lips touched. Neither one wanted to end this wonderful moment. The kiss seemed to last forever, Sakura's hand on Ryou's shoulder, his arm around her. This was the best moment of their lives. They didn't want to end it so quickly, so they didn't.  
  
But to them, it didn't matter who it was who stopped first. They were just trying to savor the moment of their first kiss.

* * *

Sigh. How romantic! I was just smiling like heck while writing this. Funnily enough, I based Sakura on me, so I was imagining myself sitting there under the stars, kissing Ryou in the light of the moon. It makes me sigh and smile secretively to myself just thinking about it. 


	11. Sakura's Babysitting Service

I know I posted a new chapter last night, but I just HAD to write another one.

* * *

Chapter 11: Sakura's Baby-sitting Service

The next day, as she did her schoolwork and laughed with her friends, Sakura felt she was carrying a special little secret inside her. She had never felt this way before, and she was pretty sure she knew what it was. Love.

After school, Hoshi helped her post flyers to all the Message Boards around the school. They were for her new baby-sitting service. Sakura had always loved kids, and she missed not being able to spend time with people younger than her.

She finished posting up the flyer and stepped back to admire it. She didn't know if anyone would care, but there had to be older brothers and sisters in this school. She turned around and found herself face to face with Kaiba. Sakura glared at him.

"What's that you're posting?" he asked cruelly, nodding to the flyer.

Sakura took a spare flyer from the stack she was holding and handed it to Seto. He took it and quickly read through it.

"Sakura's Baby-sitting service." he read aloud. "Can't you come up with a better name than that?" he asked coldly.

Sakura picked up her bag off the ground and turned back to Kaiba. "What would I know?" she asked. "I'm just a stupid drunk person remember?" And without another word, she walked past Kaiba without a glance.

Shaking his head, he crumbled up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket.

When Seto got home, he was greeted by his little brother Mokuba.

"Hello big brother!" he said running up to Kaiba.

"Hello Mokuba," responded Seto, sitting down at his desk. "Richard told me you flooded the kitchens again," he said, referring to the butler. "Now, thanks to your mindless pranks, not a single person in the staff wants to look after you while I'm at that Duel Monsters meeting tomorrow."

Mokuba shrugged and sat in the chair in front of the desk. "Now, maybe you can get me a _real _baby-sitter."

"No," said Kaiba at once. He stood up and the flyer from earlier fell out of his pocket. He bent down to pick it up and threw it in the trash can. He walked from the room and came back moments later with a latte in his hand, only to find Mokuba on the sofa behind his desk with the flyer.

"Mokuba!" he said. "What are you doing with that?"

"What were you doing with it?" Mokuba asked, not looking up from the paper. "Can she baby-sit me?"

Seto sighed and sat down on his office chair. "Do I have a choice? Almost everyone I find suitable doesn't want to because of all your mindless pranks." He pressed a button on his phone and started dialing Sakura's number.

Sakura was sitting on her bed, reading a book on Dueling Strategies, when the phone beside her bed rang. Putting her book down, she picked up the phone. "Hello, you've reached Sakura Mitamaru."

"Mitamaru, this is Kaiba." she heard him say.

Sakura sighed. "Do you want to hang up or should I?" she asked. She heard stifled laughter in the background.

Kaiba shot a dirty look at Mokuba, who stopped laughing. Turning back to the phone he continued. "I called to let you know I want you to baby-sit my younger brother tomorrow."

Sakura switched the phone to her other ear. "Sure," she said picking up a magazine and flipping through it until she came to a personality quiz. She took a pen and started to bubble in answers. "I charge 10 yen, per kid, per hour."

Kaiba was taken aback that she had said yes. "You mean you're actually willing to do it?" he asked suspiciously.

Sakura scoffed. "Like I'm gonna leave a kid without a baby-sitter."

"Okay," said Kaiba slowly, regaining his composure. "From 6:00 to 9:00 tomorrow night. You know where my mansion is don't you?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "It's the largest house on Kaonè Street and on the front Gates, there's this huge K.C on it."

"How does she know that?" said a voice in the background. Kaiba shot Mokuba another look.

"Kaonè Street it the richest street in town, and everything you own has the letter's K and C on it." said Sakura. "It's all a matter of narrowing down possibilities."

"Then I'll see you here at 6:00 tomorrow." Kaiba said promptly.

"All right then. I'll talk to you later." She hung up.

Mokuba laughed. "She seems fond of you Seto," he said sarcastically. He knew his brother didn't have the best reputation with being nice to people.

Kaiba rolled his eyes. "Why did I have to stoop so low?" he mumbled to himself.

Mokuba got up and headed for the door. Passing Seto, he said, "Because you have no other choice." He left the room laughing.

Seto rolled his eyes again and pulled out his laptop. Hopefully, the president of games in Japan would cancel the meeting before Sakura had to step one foot in his house.

* * *

Yay! Another chapter! In case you guys didn't catch on, the voice in the background was Mokuba.


	12. Rainy Nights

I've finally gotten around to another chapter! Yay! Also, I've started a new chapter, and for all those people who kept emailing me, nagging me to write a sequel to Coming out of the Shadows.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 12: Rainy Nights  
  
Sakura peered through the gates of Kaiba Manor. It was locked, so she had been standing there for 10 minutes. Good thing she arrived early. She looked around for the fifth time in 2 minutes to see if she could find some sort of intercom. No such luck.  
  
She walked to the ivy covered wall and observed. She pulled away some of the ivy and discovered a trellis. Too easy. She climbed over the wall to the other side and made her way to the front door.  
  
About a millisecond after she rang the doorbell, Seto jerked it open. "You're on time," he said, sounding disappointed.  
  
Sakura rolled her eyes. "Well I'm sorry for not giving you a reason to yell at me."  
  
Seto led her inside. He also seemed disappointed that she wasn't totally awed at his mansion. To be truthful, Sakura hadn't expected anything less. "Where's Mokuba?" she asked.  
  
"It actually scares me to find that I don't know," he said. Sakura blinked. Was that a joke?  
  
"MOKUBA!" he shouted. He turned around and put his hands on his hips. "Where is he?" He saw a paper plane come from behind the plant and smiled. Sakura was in for a treat tonight. He doubted Sakura had the ability to comprehend Mokuba for a mere five minutes.  
  
The paper plane had barely started to pass her ear when she grabbed it by the bottom and whipped around, throwing it back to where it came from. Mokuba jumped out from behind the plant and caught it. "Wow you're good!" he said. "Whenever I throw it at Seto, he just screams like a- "  
  
Seto cleared his throat and glared at his younger brother, making him fall silent.  
  
"Mokuba I don't want you flooding the bathrooms again," as her walked to the coat rack and slipped on his trench coat. As usual, it was made to flow behind him.  
  
"How do you get your coat to do that?" Sakura asked him curiously. "Is there a wire in it, or do you use hair spray?"  
  
Mokuba giggled as Seto just glared at her. "Why do I get the feeling I'm making a mistake?"  
  
Sakura shrugged. "Because you're paranoid I guess." She was having fun giving Kaiba a hard time.  
  
He didn't say anything as he bent down to grab his briefcase and opened the door. He only stopped long enough to tell Sakura he'd be home at 9pm, and that he wanted Mokuba to be in bed by 8:30.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" she asked Mokuba after he had left.  
  
"How about we watch some TV?" he said innocently. Sakura followed him to the living room. It was huge! There was a large couch and big flat- screen TV in the middle, and around the room were paintings and suits of armor.  
  
Mokuba flopped down on the couch with a remote and turned the TV on. He patted the seat next to him. "Come sit here Sakura!"  
  
Sakura smiled. He reminded her vaguely of- No; she wouldn't let herself think about it. She swept the memory away as she went to sit next to him. Mokuba was smiling smugly- that is until Sakura lifted the cushion and took out an inflated Whoopee Cushion.  
  
"How did you know that was there?" he asked disappointed. He wanted to get her at least once.  
  
Sakura just shrugged. "I had a little brother once." She too flopped down on the couch.  
  
Mokuba raised her eyebrows. Once? He figured she'd rather not talk about it.  
  
At 8:20, Sakura announced it was time to get ready for bed.  
  
"But Sakura!" he whined. "I usually get to stay up till midnight."  
  
Sakura followed him to his room to make sure he was really going to get ready. "That's not what your brother told me." She said smiling.  
  
As soon as Mokuba was all ready, Sakura went in to tuck him into bed. "How does Seto usually tuck you in?"  
  
Mokuba looked down at his covers. "He usually doesn't."  
  
Sakura raised her eyebrow. "What, are we too old now?" she teased. "How does your mom usually do it?"  
  
Mokuba kept his eyes averted. "She used to sing me to sleep." He said quietly. It was then Sakura understood.  
  
"Don't be sad Mokie." she said, stroking his hair like her mother used to do when she needed comfort. "I lost my parents too. They died in a car crash about a month ago."  
  
Mokuba looked up at her. "Your brother too?"  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No, he died of Cancer when I was 12." She paused. "He would be your age now." She shook off the memory again. "What song do you want me to sing?"  
  
Mokuba thought. "Do know white wings?" he asked hopefully.  
  
She smiled. Her mother used to sing it to her when she was little. "I do actually." Neither of them noticed Seto had come home early and was watching through a gap in the door.  
  
Sakura stroked Mokuba's hair and sang softly, "White wings, they never grow weary. They carry me cheerfully over the sea. Night falls, I long for thee dearly. I spread out my white wings and fly home to thee." Mokuba was out cold before she had even finished the song. She leaned over and kissed him softly on the forehead. "Night."  
  
She walked to the door and looked back at him. He looked like a small angel. She backed out of the room and shut the door quietly. She turned around to see Kaiba. "You're back early." She said.  
  
He scoffed. "Obviously! Follow me; I'll lead you to the front door."  
  
When they had reached the end of the hall, Mokuba opened the door. He peeked both ways before following them down the hall.  
  
Seto opened the front door and nodded to Sakura. Mokuba was watching from behind a suit of armor. "You may take your leave now." Seto told her. Outside it was pouring rain.  
  
Sakura blinked. "But you didn't pay me. I only charge 25 yen for tonight."  
  
Seto glared. "Therefore, it's not a big deal if I don't pay you. You may leave now."  
  
She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Can you at least give me a ride home? It's poring outside!"  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and grabbed an umbrella from the closet to his left. He handed it to Sakura. "There. Are you happy now?"  
  
Sakura just stood and stared at him for a moment. "It's no wonder why you don't have any friends." She said.  
  
Seto laughed. "I don't need any friends! All they do is get in the way!"  
  
Sakura frowned sadly. "Just remember this Kaiba. A friend is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be."  
  
Kaiba laughed again. "And you remember this, power is one of the nicest things you can have, and one of the best things you can be. Now I want you out of my house."  
  
Sakura took the umbrella and stepped out on the front step. The door slammed behind her. She sighed. The walk home was going to be a long one.  
  
(A/N: Now, I almost ended the chapter here, but decided to keep going since I kept you waiting for so long.)  
  
Mokuba stepped out from behind his plant. "Why did you go and do that? She was the best Babysitter I've ever had!"  
  
Seto shrugged. "Follow me, Mokuba, I'll get you some hot chocolate and then you have to go strait to bed." Mokuba sighed as he followed him up the stairs.  
  
Sakura walked down the sidewalk towards her house. A strong gust of wind blew the umbrella out of her hands. "Just great!" she cried. She continued down the street. About 15 minutes later, she was already soaked to the bones, her hair matted to her head.  
  
A dark figure came from behind a dumpster. It had a long golden rod in its hand. On the end was an eye. The figure held it out and pointed it at Sakura.  
  
A strong purple aura surrounded her before she fell to the ground. The figure fully stepped out into the light of the street light, to reveal a figure in a purple hooded robe. It pulled the hood back to expose a teenager. He was very tanned with white spiky hair. He stepped forward towards Sakura and picked her up. She was limp in his arms.  
  
"Finally, I and I alone will soon have the power to control all the Millennium items."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
I think we all know who the mysterious figure was! 


	13. A Beacon of Hope

Hello! It's me! Yes, I've decided to continue the story. Partly because I came up with a really good ending, and partly because Sakurelle threatened to send her Pineapple-immune Dragons upon me. Yah. Anyway, lets answers reviews shall we?

MidnightBallad: Ah! No! Don't poke the mysterious figure! You might get in P.O.ed! Haha. Anyway, here's your new chapter!

LazerWulf: You see, her Millennium item protects her from having her mind taken over, etc. She was just temporarily knocked out.

Let's get this show on the road!

-----

"Miss! Miss, do wake up!"

Sakura's eyes fluttered open. A small, frail girl with silky black hair was standing over her, holding a wet cloth to her forehead.

Pushing the girl away, she sat up and looked at the dark cell around her. "Where am I?"

The girl backed away from the bed and bowed slightly to Sakura. "I'm sorry Miss, but I must leave you now." She bowed again and left the room quickly.

"Wait!" But the girl was already gone.

Standing up shakily, Sakura walked over to a full length mirror on the other side of the room. She found someone had slipped a thick burlap robe over her clothes, which were still a little damp from last nights' rain. At least, she thought it was last night. How long had she been asleep anyway?

Pushing the thought aside, she walked around the rest of the room. On a hook hanging near the bed was a piece of cloth. She took it in her hands and flipped it over a few times.

"Do you like your wedding veil my dear?"

Sakura whipped around to find a teenage boy, about her own age, standing behind her, smiling maniacally. "Who are you?" she asked. "And what do you mean, 'wedding veil'?"

The boy merely smiled and took the veil from her hands. "I am Marik Ishtar, your groom-to-be. In three days time, you will be my wife."

Sakura put her shaking hands on her hips, trying to sound brave and fearless, and not succeeding. "And what if I don't want to be your wife?" Her voice was wavering.

"Then you're friends will soon meet the same fate as your parents." He smirked, taking a pair of car keys from his pocket.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "It was you! You're the one who ran into my parents!"

He shook his head. "I never dirty my hands when I don't have to. I have many lackeys."

Sakura scowled. "You're sick!"

Marik just smiled, and put his hands on her shoulders, leading her to the mirror. Sakura was too scared to try and resist him. Once they were in front of it, she could see that she was very pale, and Marik was grinning evilly behind her. He carefully unfolded the veil and set it gently on her head.. "You look beautiful," he taunted.

"Oh, by the way, I have a wedding gift for you." He took a card from his back pocket and set it in Sakura's hand, closing her fingers around it. She refused to look. Marik feigned hurt. "What? You don't like my gift?" He grinned his horrible, vile smirk again. "At least I can honestly say that I'll like my gift!" He lifted Sakura's wrist, the Millennium Bracelet tingling like a small bell.

Sakura closed her eyes to hold back the frightened tears, but it was too late. Her face glistened in the light of the waning candle. She heard Marik's laughing, and the sound a door closing. The sounds ceased, leaving the room silent.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at the card in her hand. Smiling she held it close to her heart. "A beacon of hope in an endless aura of darkness," she said, quoting something her father had one said in one of his books, being a novelist. "Hope will not be lost, life will not be given in to the evils of Hell." She wiped away her tears and looked down at the card again. "Destiny is cruel, but not to those who believe. I will remain as a warrior, a veteran of what has past, and what I will never let happen again." She smiled down at the card. The D.D Warrior Lady smiled back up at her.

-----

"C'mon Yuge! Isn't that popcorn ready yet?"

"Be right there Joey!" Yugi took the microwave oven from the microwave set it down on the counter.

"Yugi! Hurry up! The movie is starting!"

Yugi grabbed a stool from, the corner of the kitchen and stood on it, reaching for the high self where the large pop-corn bowl was. Still not tall enough, he climbed on the counter and stood on his knees, ever reaching still. Just as he almost had it, the doorbell rang, startling him, and causing him to lose his balance and fall backwards.

Ryou passed through the kitchen, where Yugi was sitting on the floor, rubbing his behind. "No worries Yugi, I'll get it."

Walking around the shop counter, he looked past the closed sign in the shop window, only to see a wet face staring back at him. "Hoshiko?" He opened the door to let her in. "What are you doing here? And why are you wet?"

"Ryou! Sakura's missing! She never came home from babysitting for Kaiba, and I couldn't find her anywhere."

Ryou took her by the shoulders and shook her softly. "Calm down Hoshi. Let's call Kaiba and see if she's still there."

Hoshi shook her head. "I already tried, and he told me she had left ages ago."

Ryou grabbed her by the wrist and led her to the phone. "We'll just have to try again then, won't we?"

-----

Seto Kaiba jolted awake as the phone rang. "I must've fallen asleep," he mumbled, running a hand through his hair. He pressed the speaker phone button on his desk phone. "What do you want?"

"Kaiba, we want to know where Sakura is!"

Kaiba sighed. "Look Bakura, as I've already told her cousin, she's not here!"

Ryou growled in anger, making Seto jump back a little bit. He had never seen the guy this angry before. "Look, she didn't go home after she left your house, and it's probably your fault! So unless you want to be tasting blood in that nasty mouth of yours, HELP!"

Seto was staring at the phone, hardly believing his ears. Ryou Bakura was usually so calm and gentle. Well, there was a few times during Duel Kingdom… then again in the Battle City Finals… sighing, he shook his head. Bakura must be serious about wanting his help.

"I'll be right over."

-----

Oooh. Ryou went a little Yami there for a sec didn't he? Well, it's getting late, and I gotta go! Seeya!


End file.
